Snapped
by MissNothing287
Summary: What happens when the nations start to snap? Why, mayham and anarchy of course!


Finally! I have finally started rewriting this once god-awful fanfic. Much love to readers, hope you all enjoy. The next chapter should be up and running soon enough. 3 3 3

_Italics_ are either Belgium or Liechtenstein's thoughts. Alice is Belgium. Everyone else I think are canon names.

* * *

><p>Alice glares down at the empty page that sits in front of her; for once not obediently writing down the useless rambling that is for some reason referred to as a World Meeting.<p>

"Pasta...!" shouts the irritating personification of Northern Italy from next to Ludwig. Alice's glare burrows into Feliciano, her precious Lovino's little brother. He cowers under the harsh glare, whimpering pathetically and trying to hide behind Ludwig's muscular form.

She couldn't even begin to comprehend how someone as old as Feliciano lacked practically any common sense. A country who had taken part in the most infamous slaughter of history and played the part of antagonizer in two world wars. _Bastard_. The wars had changed Alice, twisted her into something unrecognizable by her friends. No longer did she constantly smile and cheerfully ignore the horrible shit that accompanies being a personified nation and undergoing hundreds of years of feeling every horror underwent by ones' citizens. Not to mention ignoring the horrible things your citizens do to others. Now she seemed to embrace the horror of it all.

Lars looked down in alarm at the growing red surrounding where his sister was currently scratching her pale arm. He places his long fingers over her arm, trying to soothe the broken woman. Her reaction caused him to jump back.

"I didn't I concerned you bruder." The blonde nation spat out , grabbing her notebook and purse before storming dramatically out of the meeting. _It's not as though anything important will be discussed_. Ignoring the startled nations, she shoulders her way out of the chaos.

Alice failed to notice Matthew following her closely until he reached out to pluck a cigarette from the carton she had pulled from her purse with shaking hands. She quickly lights her own and hands the lighter to the quiet blonde man. Neither of them speak for a minute, simply choosing to inhale their carcinogens in silence. Considering their standings as nations, cancer wasn't that big of a concern. The only cancer a country can get is the sound of national dissatisfaction. Russia was really fucked up with that during the Soviet era, he nearly lost his ability to get out of bed for awhile during the failed Hungarian revolt (really a massacre, if you got into it).

"Why'd you follow me?" The words slipped out coldly between puffs.

"Why'd you leave?" The pale nation responds snappily, sighing in resignation when his words were only met with a glazed over glare.

"I asked first." Alice says, her voice slightly more animated than it had been.

"No one notices when I leave. It's better that way. Less obvious." His voice sounded stronger than normal, like not being around Alfred and Arthur gives him more energy. An easier presence.

"That's rather true." The apathetic nation shrugs, a hint of a smirk appearing on her cherry lips, "I couldn't stand to listen to them for another minute. It hurts to hear them sound so healthy, so ignorant after all of shit they've done. Why do the bad ones get to move on so easily?"

"It is rather astounding, isn't it, oh darling Queen of the Congos?" Matthew's soft voice tinged with annoyance. His remark was met with an eye roll as she dropped her cigarette, stomping on the thing as though it had said the words.

"Yes. I'll pretend you didn't just mention the colonization period, especially considering some of the things that occurred in the French-Indian War." The smaller nation answered, her voice returning to it's former frostiness.

"Of course. We'll have to stop arguing like this once _it _starts. Can't have distention amongst the ranks, right?" This caused both nations to grin cruelly before getting into her small car.

* * *

><p>Lilly stands in front of the bathroom mirror, glaring at her nude reflection. Why couldn't her body stop growing? Soon it would become difficult to hide the curves forming on her once childlike body. The breasts were easy enough to bind down, but hips were another story. If her economy would stop growing, this entire situation would become about ten times easier to control, but being the home to thousands of bankers and not much else can't be helped. Fortunately, her height had remained the same up until this point. She had woken at three in the morning to the pain in her knees and back. Her nightgown no longer swept the floor while she walked to the bathroom. <em>How do I get out of here without Vash noticing? <em>The question had floated in her mind since she first locked herself in the bathroom under the guise of showering, over two hours ago. Vash had been pacing outside of the door for thirty minutes now. She should have brought her clothes with her. Then she could have made-up some lie that the ugly pink dress had shrunk in the wash, gone, "Whoops, sorry Big Bruder- I'm such a ditz without you helping me," and looked at him with rounding green eyes filled with sweet tears. He would've stared back disapprovingly before ranting about how much it would cost to buy a new one before forgiving her. The guise would remain safe and everything would be fine.

"Lilly, what's taking so long in there? Are you alright?" The said man called in through the door.

"Everything's fine, Bruder! But... I think I forgot to lock the front door, could you please check?" Checkmate. Targeting his OCD would have to work.

She smiles happily when the sound of his panicked footsteps run down the stairs. The chance given, she slips quickly out of the bathroom and bolts to her own room down the hall. Once there, she rapidly binds her chest down with the fitness wrapping that Elizaveta had been supplying her the last ten years, under the guise of training her to protect herself. _Thank God for Elizaveta and her brilliance. _The stockings came next, no panties for lack of ways to convince Vash to let her buy some. Then the much hated drape of a dress, which was becoming uncomfortably tight around the waste. Looking in the small hand mirror that Alice had given her once with a smile and promise for makeup later on, Lilly smiles at how young she still looks. At least her face hadn't ever undergone the change to being adult like. That much was safe.

At the physical age of thirteen, Lilly had come to realize that living with Vash might quickly become a nightmare as she grew. This was backed with an offhand comment made by Ludwig after they had been drinking a bit.*

"Maybe I ought get one that small, to train it to obey before..." The large man had laughed, soon joined by Vash. The words made her shiver with fear.

Vash had snapped at her to come closer so he might show her off. His clammy hands dragged her into his lap, one of them running through her then-long-hair while he and Ludwig talked about how beautiful she would be in a couple of years. Telling Elizaveta about what had happened was one of the smartest things she had ever done. Unfortunately, due to national situations, there was no way to leave. They were forced to find other methods of stalling the inevitable.

A knock on her lockless door caused Lilly to snap out of her dreary walk through memory lane. After a cursory glance over her body to make sure everything was properly hidden, the small nation opened her door to find Vash standing there irritatedly, holding a sanitary napkin in one hand. All of the color flew from Lilly's already pale face, only to return once she created a convincing story.

"Bruder- why are you holding Miss Hungary's sanitary napkin?" She asked, careful to keep her expression wide and innocent with curiosity, sweetness dripping from her voice.

"What was it doing in our medicine cabinet?" His voice was marred by the gravel of his teeth clenching.

"Well..." She blushes prettily, "She, she... toldmethatImightneedthemsoon."

It was Vash's turn to blush, his jaw unclenching and clenching again. A slight tick of annoyance enters his face and he reaches up to pinch his nose. Lilly unconsciously holds her breathe, praying that he bought it. Also that Elizaveta could take care of herself.

"Well, I will be going to speak with Roderich on the conduct of his wife. Please try and remember the conversation we had earlier on matters of... feminine bodily functions next time she oversteps her boundaries." The stern nation turns on his heels, choosing to ignore the fact that Austria and Hungary had not been married for quiet some time.

"Alright Big Bruder. Have fun at Austria's house!" Lilly smiles, waving at Vash's back happily. After she hears the door slam shut, she sighs, her tense posture relaxing exponentially.

Lilly practically skips down the stairs, the freedom of not having Vash peering at her every second of the day causing her to feel giddy. She grabs a piece of toast and smothers it with sweet orange jam before going to the reading room to enjoy the next couple of hours in the company of Tolstoy and Ishmael Beah.*

She pauses outside of the door when the sounds of people whispering leaks for inside. The voices were so quiet it was impossible to make out what was being said or who was speaking. Cautiously, Lily opens the door, revealing Alice and... Cananada? No, that's not right. Maybe his name is Canada? Lily's pondering over his identity was interrupted by Alice walking gracefully up and shaking her hand politely.

"Lily, it's lovely to see you. This is Matthew, in case you might've forgotten him, most people tend to." The older woman states, smiling in that clenched, forced manner normally seen with fast food servers.

"Hello. Might I ask why you are in the house?" Lily says, clearing her throat daintily.

"You might, but until we go to another location you won't get an answer. Put on some more appropriate clothes for someone your size, as well." Matthew answered quickly, startling her by seeming to just appear next to Alice. He hands her a shopping bag in a lazy, unnervingly graceful movement.

"Of course. Give me a moment to change." Lily replies coldly, her eyes icing over in suspicion.

After receiving nods of approval from the two somber nations, the smaller girl recedes to the nearest bathroom. She pulls a simple, but stylish outfit from the bag. It includes underwear, which fits perfectly somehow. _How long has she been watching me to learn this stuff? _The question haunts the embodiment of Liechtenstein, who had for so long hidden her body from the world that this practical invasion of her secret left her shaking. After she had put on the entire outfit, another person stood in the mirror, ready to face whatever horrible alliance the two others had planned. A glint of steel resolve stood in the place of the once terrified little girl. _Whatever it takes. I'll do anything to escape from him._

* * *

><p>Germany and Switzerland drinking together- yes, I realize Switzerland was neutral during both World Wars, however, even neutral countries can't control their citizens' beliefs. Many people in Switzerland during WWII were Nazi sympathizers. This is not an opinion, this is a sad fact. Of course, Switzerland was a prime example of what neutral countries should be and assisted refugees from everywhere, be they Nazis or Jews or Allied soldiers. So, no, I'm not hating on the land of cheese.<p>

Ishamael Beah- Author of "Long Way Gone," a fantastic read, much recommendation going on here. I recommend reading it in your native language, there are a bunch of different translations for it.


End file.
